Anyone I know
by Redd
Summary: Some things in life are unavoidable. Falling in love is one of them, but falling in love with someone who isn't your boyfriend.... Well, that's not a pretty picture.... or is it? Josie and the Pussycats fic.


A/n: I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
I looked, and I found like, no stories about theses guys.... It's upseting, really. There are more Alan/Wyatt stories.... Anywho, I hope you like!  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Mel." Alan M. greeted form under the hood of his truck.   
  
"Hi Alan M.!" Melody bounced over to where he was. Looking over his shoulder she noticed he didn't know what he was doing, not that she knew, that was Josie's specialty. "Why don't you get Josie to fix the truck?"  
  
"I would if she was home." Alan sighed.  
  
"She was there when I left for work this morning." Melody's job, which was down at the pet store, gave her the earliest time slot, she was good with the animals, and that put the animals in a good mood. For what ever reason.  
  
"I was just there and Val said she wasn't home." Mel raised an eyebrow. "I went to the soup place, and the to the record store, and they both said she'd called in sick. I just figured she was with.... Albert."  
  
"Albert? Why would she be with... Oh!" Alan looked at her oddly. She knew he didn't like Albert, and that had put him and Josie at odds more then once. "She and Albert broke up yesterday..."  
  
"Really?" Alan tried not to sound too happy. "Uh...do you know why?"  
  
"She said something about Nadine Cooper, you know that girl that he works with?" Melody asked.  
  
"Nadine doesn't work, and neither does Albert..." Alan looked up at her.  
  
"Then why were they always together?"  
  
"Because... I don't know... Oh..." Damn him! Alan slammed the hood of his truck closed, thankful it was still running at least. He'd kill Albert if he'd hurt Josie. "Come on, Mel, I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Thanks Alan M.!"  
  
*****  
  
Josie pulled her knees to her chest. Dammit Albert! She still couldn't believe it! Of all the things he could have done, that had to have been the worst... Josie sighed. He was right though, he shouldn't have had to put his heart in a relationship that she wasn't returning. It was her own fault, it should have ended months ago, and she should have been the one to so. She drove him into another girl's arms.   
  
"Josie?" Alan asked, coming up behind her, causing her to jump. She had been sitting on a hill, under a tree, over looking the town.  
  
"Alan M., you scared me..." Josie let out a large sigh as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you, I needed your help with the truck...." Alan looked at the grass, his excuse for being there suddenly sounded very stupid, even to him. "Mel told me about Albert.... I'm sorry..."  
  
"And here I was half expecting an 'I told you so'." Josie smiled slightly to prove she was only kidding.  
  
"He's an idiot anyway. He didn't treat you right." Alan was telling the truth, even early in the relationship he had treated her like a prize, and hadn't been there for her when she needed him.  
  
"You were right you know, you told me this was going to happen." Josie pulled her knees closer, hugging them tightly.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought you'd be more upset about it." Alan leaned back against the tree, watching the sun set, looking out over the town.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." Josie sighed again.  
  
Alan glanced over at her. "He, uh... he told me he was in love with you. I'm not sure if I believe him, though."  
  
"I know. He told me..." Josie looked down at the grass, absently twirling it between her fingers.  
  
"So he told you he loved and.... I took a guess and figured he cheated on you...." Alan looked up at her questioningly, almost timidly.  
  
"Something like that, yeah." Josie plucked one of the stalks and flicked it away from her, stretching her legs a bit. They sat there for a while, and Josie was very aware of his leg touching her thigh.  
  
"Did you ever say it back?" Alan broke the silence, looking over at her.  
  
"What?" The question had caught Josie off guard.  
  
"Did you ever say you loved him back?" Alan asked.  
  
"No.." Josie sighed and flicked another piece of grass. "It'd be a lie, and I couldn't do that. The fact that I'm in love with someone else was more then enough reason to dump me."  
  
"Who is it?" Alan questioned innocently. "Do I know him? What about the girls? Or Alex?"  
  
"You might know him, and I would hope the girls know." Josie smiled secretly, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"What's he like?" Alan rolled onto his stomach, looking up at her.  
  
"He's gorgeous, and he's smart, and super sweet." Josie looked down at the town, if she looked close enough she could she her father's house. "He's easy to talk to, and he's there for me when I need him. He helps me when I need it, wither I want to admit it or not. He's a great guy."  
  
"He's lucky." Alan focused his attention on one of the leaves.  
  
"I wish, he doesn't think of me like that. I'm his friend, that's all I've ever been." Josie concentrated as she almost watched her father washing his car.  
  
"How could he not notice you? You're beautiful." Alan whispered, glancing over at her, Josie wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "He's got to be dense, but he's a lucky guy. I hope he gets a clue."  
  
Josie beamed inwardly "And why would it matter so much?" She teased.  
  
"He makes you happy." Alan reached over and touched her arm gently. "You ok, Mc Coy?"  
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
********  
  
Ok, it was meant to be sort, and kinda stupid, and this is what happens when you baby-sit a little cousin that has gotten you to love the stupid thing.... Tell me what you think! 


End file.
